


Beauty and the Beast: EXO Fantasy AU

by Trashcan_On_Wheels



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Babette! Baekhyun, Beast! Kris, Beauty and the Beast AU, Belle! Suho, Chip! Kai, Cogsworth! D.O, Fantasy AU, Gaston! Chen, Gay Is Okay In This AU, How Do I Tag, I Do Not Own Beauty and the Beast, I Say That Because It Still Takes Place In Old Times, Lefou! Tao, Lumiere! Chanyeol, M/M, Madame de la Grande Bouche! Luhan, Mrs. Potts! Xiumin, Piano! Lay, Sibling! Sehun, This Is A Modified Version of the Original Movie, This Probably Will Suck But I'm Having Fun, Wardrobe! Luhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_On_Wheels/pseuds/Trashcan_On_Wheels
Summary: A handsome young prince is doomed to spend his life transformed as a beast after provoking an enchantress; unless he finds someone who will return his love and see past his short temper and vanity. A young ordinary man lusted after by his whole town, takes the place of his brother as the Beast's prisoner...will he see past this Beast's temper and find love in his heart? Or will he spend his life locked away hating his captor.





	1. Prologue: The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea to write a K-Pop fantasy AU series last week and I figured I would start with EXO! This might not be the best but I'm so in love with this idea and I just had to write it out!~

Once upon a time there lived a young prince by the name of Wu Yifan. He was left the responsibility of the castle when his parents passed away when he was eighteen. One stormy night a knock rang throughout the castle, confused, the young prince answered the door, revealing an old haggard woman clothed in a heavy black cloak. She asked for shelter from the storm in exchange for an enchanted ride. Disgusted and wanting nothing to do with her, the young prince refused. An hour later another knock sounded throughout the castle, again the prince answered flung opens the grand doors, revealing the same woman who once again asked for shelter in exchange for an enchanted rose. The young prince refused, growing irritated. Another hour passed and yet again a knock was heard. The young prince had a bit of a temper and was incredibly irritated by the requests of this strange woman, he stormed to the doors and flung them open, and lo and behold the same woman stood behind them. Before she could even ask for shelter the young prince demanded that she leave and never return and that he wanted nothing to do with her. The old woman chuckled and looked up at him with glowing eyes, the young prince's eyes widened as he realized the mistake he had made. The woman was enveloped in a bright flash of light and transformed into a beautiful enchantress. "Foolish, selfish boy! Blinded by your wealth and luxury, you let your anger and pride get the best of you. Now you will pay! Until you can learn to love another and have them love you in return; and you see that you are not above everyone, you will remain as the ugly beast you are inside! And your servants and castle dwellers shall share the burden of your errors!" She yelled casting a spell over the prince and those in the castle. The young prince watched in horror as his hands shifted into large paws with gruesome claws adorning the tips, and as his handsome features morphed into a hideous fur covered monster. He dropped to his knees and begged for her to lift the curse, but the deed had already been done... "If you cannot have someone return your love before the last petal of this rose falls on the eve of your twenty-first birthday then you will be doomed to live as a beast for the rest of your life!" She cried as sh flung the rose towards him, before vanishing into the night, leaving the young prince to his own miserable fate.


	2. The Most Handsome Man In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just who is Kim Junmyeon?

Kim Junmyeon was an average citizen of the small town he lived in....however his looks were extraordinary... People gawked at him as he and his equally handsome younger brother walked by. Him and his brother Sehun were handsome in different ways though, where his younger brother was quite tall and very lanky, Junmyeon was on the shorter side and more built and muscular. Where his brother had thin and young feautures, Junmyeon looked like the mature twenty year old he was with a strong jaw and soft eyes. People stared and young girls swooned. The older women of the town would whisper amongst themselves about how lucky whoever ended up with them would be. However there was one other young man who almost rivaled Junmyeon's looks, and that was the town heartthrob Kim Jongdae. Coiffed and waved black hair, gorgeous cheekbones, perfect and straight teeth that were as white as untouched snow, and a voice that had everyone enamored with him. Jongdae could have anyone he wanted, after all he pretty much had everyone in the town wrapped around his little finger, but he wanted the other handsome boy the town loved so much. What wasn't there to love? Junmyeon was not only handsome, but he was incredibly kind. He was always helping people, wether it was helping vendors lug large crates to their stalls, carrying enormous bags of flour and sugar for the baker, helping the town elders, or playing with the town children, he did it all... However where Sehun was more social, when Junmyeon wasn't helping the townspeople, he shut himself reading. Yes his intelligence was admired by many, but people found it odd that he had no interest in being social and preferring to spend his life shut away. The bell above the door to the bookstore chimed as Junmyeon stepped inside. "Ah hello Junmyeon! What brings you here today?" The old woman behind the store counter asked sweetly. Junmyeon smiled at her holding up a small stack of books up, "I've come to return the books I borrowed Mrs. Lee." She smiled knowingly and nodded. "Done already?" She chuckled, "I thought those would keep you busy for at least a week!" Junmyeon blushed putting the books back into the bookshelves where they originally resided. "Ah I should've know better..." the old woman sighed. "So what will it be today Junmyeon?" She asked. Junmyeon skimmed over the shelves for a minute before picking up an oh so familiar maroon covered book. "This one please." He said. "But Junmyeon! You've read that four times!" The woman laughed. He nodded sheepishly "I-It's my favorite." He explained. "Well then consider it yours...free of charge." She smiled. "Really?! T-thank you!" He said before leaving. As he stepped out of the bookstore, he sighed happily. Suddenly a voice shook him from his thoughts, "Well well well, what book are you reading now huh?" Junmyeon looked up and saw Jongdae approaching him. "Oh...Jongdae...its the Little Prince..." Junmyeon said sheepishly, not wanting to be around the other for too long. "Hey wait a minute...I've seen you with that book before! Why would you read it again if you've already read it?" Jongdae laughed. Junmyeon blushed, "Because its my favorite. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important things to take care of." Junmyeon said dismissively as he walked away from Jongdae. Jongdae smiled after him "One day Kim Junmyeon...one day..." Jongdae muttered to himself. "ChenChen what are you talking about?" Zitao said as he came up behind him, causing the other to jump. "Jesus Christ Zitao you scared me! I told not to call me that anymore!" Jongdae blushed. Zitao shrugged "And I told you to just call me Tao. Are you still fawning over Junmyeon? Honestly what do you see in him besides his looks?" Tao asked. Jongdae smiled "He's got a great voice, he's good with kids, he's smart, and he's good looking! And he's going to be mine." Jongdae smirked.


	3. The Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE READS AND THE KUDOS!!! It hasn't even been 24 hours and you guys seem to like it!!! I'll definitely be posting more of this, I'm having so much fun writing it!!! Enjoy!!! Ps the chapter will start getting longer since the introduction is over!~

"Sehun! I'm home!" Junmyeon called out to his brother as he stepped inside their home. "Yah don't be so loud Jun!" Sehun whined adjusting his double breasted coat as he descended the stairs. "Where are you going?" Junmyeon asked. "I'm going to ride for a bit, I just need to get out." Sehun said. Junmyeon nodded and wrapped a scarf around his younger brother, holding his shoulders and looking up at him. "Be careful Sehun...and don't stay out too long." Junmyeon instructed. Sehun nodded at his older brother before walking out the door and mounting one of the two horses in their stable. He gripped the reins and rode off away from town. The sun was setting and the temperature began to drop, and little snow flurries drifted down from the sky. Sehun smiled to himself enjoying the view so much that he didn't realize how far into the woods he was going... Before he knew it the large thick brush of trees were no longer surrounding him and he found himself at the gates of a castle. "Is this the castle that everyone said that young prince disappeared in?" He muttered to himself. He dismounted his horse and pushed open the wrought iron gates, walking up the long expanse of gardens and pathways up to the grand castle doors. He knocked on the door...no response... He shivered as snow began to fall harder. He tried opening the door, and to his surprise it opened. He stepped inside, "Hello?" He called into the castle, hearing his voice echo back at him. He shut the door behind him. "Hello?" He called again. Once again no response, however he heard faint whispering behind him. "He looks so cold and lost Soo!" "Can it Park! If you shut up he'll go away!" Sehun whipped around, startled. "Who said that? Is someone there?" He questioned nervously. "Not a word from you Park or I'll kill you!" Came the higher pitched of the whispering voices. "I got distracted and lost my way, and it's night now and it's really cold and snowing, I was wondering if I could stay the night..." Sehun said shivering. "Oh come on Soo! Have a heart! The poor kid is as skinny as a rail! He must be freezing!" Whispered the deeper other voice...a pause and then a soft yelp of pain was heard. "Of course kid you're welcome here!" The deeper voice whispered. Sehun grabbed the candelabra on the table next to him in attempt to shine light in front of him, "Who said that?" He asked, nerves twisting in his stomach. "Over here!" Came the voice again. "Where?" Sehun asked in confusion. He held the candelabra and spun around in an attempt to look around and find the source of the voice. He felt a tap on his forehead and looked next to him in his hand. The candelabra was moving! And speaking! "Hello!" It said. Sehun's eyes widened in shock and he gasped, dropping the candelabra. A yelp of pain came from it. The miniature wind up grandfather clock that was perched on the table next to the candelabra hopped down saying "You've really done it this time Chanyeol. Yifan will have our heads!" Sehun was in awe...was he dreaming? Was this real? "A-Amazing..." he breathed, a smile adorning his face, he crouched down and picked up the clock, "How is this even possible this is incredible!" He mused turning the clock over in his hands, earning a yell of protest from said clock, and a chuckle from the candelabra. The clock put his...erm...hands? On Sehun's and gave him a deadpanned look saying "Put me down now." Sehun obliged, and then let out a small sneeze along with a shiver. "You must be freezing! Come in and warm up for a bit!" The candelabra said. The clock looked at him incredulous "Are you insane?!" He called out to the candelabra, only earning a laugh as a response. The candelabra spoke up as he let him to the parlor area of the castle, "I'm Chanyeol and the clock back there with a stick up his ass is Kyungsoo." Sehun laughed as he sat down in front of the fireplace. A cart with a teapot and a teacup was rolled in next to him, and he noticed that the teapot as well was also 'living'. "Would you like some tea or coffee?" It asked him. Astounded yet again he nodded, and watched in amazement as the teapot leaned over and emptied the hot liquid inside into the teacup next to it. Sehun gingerly took it and sipped carefully. "Yah! A little warning would be nice!" Yelled the teacup in his hands. He was so shocked he almost dropped it...was everything in this castle like this?! Chanyeol spoke again with a smile, "The teapot there is Minseok, and the teacup you're holding is Jongin." Sehun nodded with a smile. Just then a door was slammed open and the items ducked behind him, and Sehun watched with wide eyes as an enormous shadow approached him. He heard a low and threatening growl, and could make out two glowing eyes and a set of horns. "There is a stranger here." The shadowy monster grumbled. Chanyeol waved his candle sticks, "M-Master Y-Yifan...Allow me to explain! This poor boy got lost in the woods and it's the middle o the night and it's snowing! And-" a loud roar cut him off. Sehun felt himself curl in on himself a little, suddenly the monster was right next to him, "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" The monster bellowed. "I-I got lost and it's snowing and I-" Sehun started, "YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!" The monster roared. "I-I'm sorry!" Sehun stuttered. "What are you starting at?!" The monster continued. "I-I n-nothing!" Sehun managed to get out. "So..." the monster began, voice dangerously low... "you've come to stare at the Beast?!" It yelled, barring his teeth at Sehun. "Please I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay!" Sehun begged. "Oh I'll give you a place to stay!" He growled, picking the tall lanky boy up and carrying him away.


	4. A Life For A Life

Night had fallen about an hour ago, and Junmyeon was getting very worried... Sehun should have been home hours ago! In addition, he wasn't bundled up appropriately for snow! Suddenly rapid knocking tore him from his thoughts, and he hastily made his way to the door, flinging it open to reveal Zitao who was wide-eyed and breathless. "Junmyeon...Sehun's horse is back...but Sehun isn't!" Zitao breathed. Junmyeon felt his breath hitch in his throat...no...not his brother... He quickly threw on no coat and mounted their other horse and tore off towards the forest, calling out for his beloved brother. He approached the castle that was rumored to house a young prince, but no one had seen or heard from him in almost three years... He dismounted his horse and tied the reins to the gate, before running up to the grand entrance of the castle, the door was cracked open just a bit, so he pushed inside. Junmyeon heard the echoes of voices further down the hall, "You just had to invite him in, have him stay for tea, and anger Yifan huh Chanyeol?!" A voice said. A scoff was heard, "I was just trying to be nice Soo! Find some love in that little heart of yours!" Cried a deeper voice. Junmyeon walked further into the castle, "Hello?...Anyone here?...Sehun?" He called out as he walked. "Irresponsible, Tall, Obnoxious Freak! I cannot believe you Park Chanyeol!" One of the voices yelled. "Hello?...Sehun?..." Junmyeon called out again. "Did you see that?!" The deeper voice asked. "It's another boy...and he's good looking!" The deeper voice whispered. "I can see that you imbecile" the higher and more uninterested voice said. "Don't you see?! He's who we've been waiting for!!! He's going to break the spell!" The deeper voice said excitedly. "Wait a minute- PARK!" The higher voice yelled. "Sehun?..." Junmyeon called, he heard a creak behind him and turned around, entering the door he heard it from... "Hello?" He called. "Is someone here?...Wait! I'm looking for my brother!...Please..." his voice broke sounding desperate... "J-Jun..." he heard a faint whisper... Junmyeon gasped and saw a barred door...he assumed he was in the dungeons of the castle... "S-Sehun!" He cried softly..."I thought I lost you, I'm so glad you're alright!" He said as tears brimmed in his eyes as he clutched the hand of his younger brother. "W-who did this to you?" He asked softly. "Jun...he's close you have to hide!" Sehun whispered. "No! I'm not leaving you again!" Junmyeon yelled. "Jun!-" A vice-like grip was placed on Junmyeon's shoulder and he was spun around to come face to face with an enormous monster "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" It growled at him. Junmyeon gasped, "W-who are you?!" Junmyeon asked. "The master of this castle!" The monster grumbled. "I-I've come for my brother...please..." Junmyeon begged, sadness evident in his voice... "please let him go! He's just a boy!" "HE SHOULD KNOW NOT TO TRESPASS!" The creature bellowed. "P-please..." a tear rolled down his cheek..."I-I'll do anything..." Junmyeon whispered. "There is nothing you can do...he is my prisoner..." the monster muttered. "There must be something..." Junmyeon muttered..."Wait! Take me instead." He said. "Jun no!" Sehun yelled. "You?!" The monster questioned angrily. "You..." he muttered..."You take his place?" The monster asked, voice softening. "Yes!" Junmyeon pleaded. "Jun no! You don't know what you're doing!" Sehun yelled. "Will you promise to let him go?" Junmyeon asked. "Yes...you must promise to stay here forever!" The monster said calmly but firmly. Junmyeon felt his heart drop to his stomach... Junmyeon squinted trying to make out what the creature actually looked like... "Come into the light..." he said boldly. The monster stepped forward, revealing himself... at least seven and a half feet talle, hunched over, covered in thick dark brown fur... Large paws with massive claws at the ends, enormous fangs that jutted out of his mouth, a set of horns much alike those of a demon... Junmyeon's eyes widened, and he held back a gasp... He sighed looking the monster dead in the eyes... "You have my word." He said. "Fine!" The monster roared, unlocking the prison door releasing the younger boy. "Junmyeon! I can't let you do this!" Sehun yelled clinging onto his brother "I-" the monster grabbed the boy and started carrying him away from Junmyeon. "S-Sehun!" He called out to him "Jun!" Sehun called back. "Wait!" Junmyeon yelled after them...but it was too late... the Beast threw the boy outside and gestured menacingly toward the horse at the gate. "GO! AND NEVER RETURN!" He yelled. The frightened boy took off towards to horse and mounted it, speeding away from the castle. The Beast returned to where Junmyeon lay on the stone floor with his head in his hands, the beast lifted him up and carried him to one of the grand chambers and set him down on the bed. "You will stay here from now on...I expect you for dinner in an hour." He grumbled, slamming the door on his way out, leaving poor Junmyeon to accept his fate...alone in the clutches of a monster.


	5. Be Our Guest

Junmyeon heard a gentle knock at the door of his new chambers, and went to answer it..."Who is it?" He called out pitifully. "Minseok..." the voice on the other side replied, "and Jongin" came another voice. Confused Junmyeon opened the door, and in hopped a teapot and a teacup. Bewildered, Junmyeon's eyes widened. "We thought you might want a warm drink." The teapot spoke. "B-but you're a...you..." Junmyeon backed up until he hit a large wardrobe. A cry of shock came from it and it spoke as well "Careful now! You need to watch where your going!" The wardrobe said withe a smile and a laugh. "T-this is impossible!...Am I dreaming?..." Junmyeon muttered to himself. "Well of course it's possible!" The teapot and the wardrobe said at the same time, smiling at each other. "I told you he was good looking Minseok!" The teacup said nodding towards Junmyeon. Junmyeon blushed. The teapot leaned and emptied some tea into the teacup and the teacup hopped over to where Junmyeon now sat on the floor in shock. Tentatively Junmyeon took the little cup and sipped from it, feeling strange about doing so. "We all think what you did for your brother was very brave..." the teapot said gently..."I'm Minseok by the way...the cup you have there is Jongin, and the wardrobe next to you is Luhan." The teapot now named Minseok explained to Junmyeon. "But I lost my brother...my dreams...everything..." Junmyeon sighed. "Cheer up Junmyeon...it'll all turn out in the end, believe me." Minseok said. "Come on Minseok we have to go finish preparing dinner...you know what Yifan's temper looks like..." the teacup now known as Jongin sighed, hopping towards the door, leaving Junmyeon and Luhan the wardrobe inside. "Well now...what should we dress you in for dinner?" Luhan asked excitedly and he opened his doors. "Ah! These!" He said pulling out a pale pink dress shirt with a charcoal grey suit vest, and a pair of black dress pants. "You'll look absolutely stunning in this!-" Luhan started, but Junmyeon closed his doors. "Thank you, that's very kind...but I'm not going to dinner." Junmyeon sighed. Luhan gasped "B-but you must!" A knock was heard at the door. A miniature grandfather clock stepped inside and cleared his throat, "Dinner is ready." He said curtly before leaving. Junmyeon sighed closing the door, and sliding down it. Meanwhile downstairs Yifan was growing irritated. "Where is he?!" He grumbled. "Now, be patient Yifan...he lost his brother and his freedom all in one day..." Minseok warned gently. "Y-Yifan...have you thought that perhaps he is the one who could break the spell?" Chanyeol asked tentatively. "Of course I have!" Yifan snapped. "Have you seen him?! He has the looks of a god!" Yifan elaborated... "Good! So, you've fallen for him, now he needs to fall in love with you and boom! The spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!" Chanyeol cheered. "Yeol it's not that simple...this stuff takes time...not everyone is like you and Baek, or Kyungsoo and Jongin...especially since he's being held here against his will..." Minseok said. "B-but the rose...it's already begun to wilt!" Chanyeol whispered with wide eyes. "It's no use..." Yifan sighed..."he's so gorgeous and I'm...Well look at me!" Yifan raised his voice. Minseok shook his head "You have to help him see past that." Yifan glared at the teapot, pouting "I don't know how." He muttered. "Well start by actually giving a damn about your appearance like you used to Yifan! Stand up straight like the prince you are! Minseok ordered firmly... Yifan did so. "Ah yes! And when he comes in give him that dazzling smile!" Chanyeol said. Yifan glared at him for a second before begrudgingly flashing his fangs..."Uh...we'll work on that..." Chanyeol laughed. Just then Kyungsoo walked into the room... "Well?! Where is he?!" Asked Yifan. "He's not coming." Kyungsoo said straight faced. "WHAT?!" Yifan roared, "Well then he can starve!" He bellowed before storming off into the upper wing of the castle. They all sighed... This was going to be a lot harder than they thought. And hour or so later, Chanyeol was...um...messing around with the feather duster that was known as Baekhyun when he heard a door creak open. Both whipped around and poked their heads out from the curtain they were hiding behind to see Junmyeon quietly walking down the long hallways. Both gasped and ran after him. Junmyeon approached the kitchen and heard the voices of the objects he had met earlier. "I'm going to bed...it's been a long day..." Jongin said with a yawn. "If you ask me, both of them are just being stubborn." One of the unnamed voices he heard earlier grumbled. "Kyungsoo..." Minseok warned, "it's been a long day for all of us..." Junmyeon quietly stepped into the kitchen where they were, earning glances from the objects. A miniature grandfather clock stepped forward "Hello, we haven't met yet, but I'm Kyungsoo." It spoke. Junmyeon smiled endeared and waved at the little clock. Light clinking sounds from behind him were heard as a candelabra and a feather duster stepped forward. "I'm Chanyeol! Nice to meet you!" The candelabra said smiling. "And I'm Baekhyun!" The feather duster smiled at him too. "It's nice to meet you all..." Junmyeon said. "If there's anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable...just let us know." Minseok said. "W-well I am a little hungry." Junmyeon said. "You are?! Well you heard him! Set the table! Start the fire! Get some food on the table!" Minseok yelled happily. "Remember what Yifan said." Kyungsoo warned. "Oh whatever!" Chanyeol yelled, "We have a guest!" Chanyeol, Minseok, and Baekhyun chimed together. "Well keep it down...if Yifan hears, we're all dead." Kyungsoo muttered. "Of course! But what is dinner without a little music!" Baekhyun winked at him. "Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo warned. "Oh come on! It's been so long since we've sung together Soo!" Baekhyun whined. "Don't call me that." Kyungsoo glared at him, earning a laugh from the other. Junmyeon sat down at the large dining table and the objects gathered around him, and a piano walked over and introduced itself as Yixing before softly striking a few notes before Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and Minseok started harmonizing for him softly. Being someone who loved music and loved to sing himself, he was in awe of their voices, and sat back enjoying their little song, he was shocked to realize that Chanyeol and the piano now known as Yixing wrote all of the music. Junmyeon clapped for them and finished the food he was given before returning to the upstairs, however something on the opposite end of the top of the staircase caught his eye, and he walked towards it...


	6. Can A Monster Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for all the love you've been giving this story! I'm having so much fun writing it!!! Hence why I've been posting so much! I should have some moodboards made for it soon!!! I'll post them to my tumblr and leave the link here! My tumblr is @the-chogiwa-to-your-ye-xing-de . Hope you like this!~

Unable to contain his curiosity, Junmyeon walked towards the dark looking door with a blue light spilling from it. He opened the door which exposed a dark room filled with dust covered furniture and cobwebs, and a portrait of a gorgeous and regal looking man that has been shredded down the center. However what caught Junmyeon's eye was the small stone table that was sat in front of a large window that spilled the soft glow of the moon upon it, illuminating a single rose encased in glass. Junmyeon's eyebrows furrowed confused as to why something so beautiful and magical looking would be locked away in such a dingy room. Tentatively he reached out to caress the glass, but a large paw stopped him. He gasped and looked to his right to see the monster that was holding him captive. "Who told you you could enter here?!" The monster growled. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean any harm!" Junmyeon stuttered. "GET OUT!" The monster yelled. Junmyeon turned around and ran. Yifan dropped to his knees with his head in his hands, realizing that he just ruined pretty much any chance he had with the incredibly good looking man. Junmyeon ran down the massive flight of stairs that let to the grand entrance. "Wait! Where are you going?" Chanyeol and Baekhyun called out to him. "Promise or not, I can't stand to stay here another minute!" Junmyeon let a single tear escape his eye, before throwing his cloak on and bolting out of the castle into the raging snowstorm. His horse was gone, which meant he had to go by foot, so he ran. Chanyeol and Baekhyun watched the door in horror... Junmyeon heard a growl from behind him after he had gotten pretty far into the thick woods, whipping around he saw a pack of wolves... His eyes widened and he took off in the other direction, little did he know that he was about to run onto a frozen pond... He took gentle steps back as he watched the wolves every move, but then the ground beneath him began to crack, and it finally gave way, plunging him into the frigid waters below. A get of the wolves began to swim away and run to dry land, but others swam towards him. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst... but he felt something grab him and yank him from the icy waters. He opened his eyes...it was the beast... He carried him to shore and fought off the wolves. However one of them attacked him, clawing his bicep. The monster roared in pain and ran back to the castle carrying Junmyeon. Junmyeon was immensely grateful to be alive, but he was shocked that this beast who had only been angry with him had saved him. Back at the castle the Beast sat Junmyeon in front of the fire and he sat in an armchair not too far away... Minseok hopped over and poured tea for the two. It was silent for a while, but then Junmyeon heard the beast hiss in pain. He looked over and noticed how he was clutching his arm in pain. Junmyeon cautiously got up and walked over and placed a gentle hand on top of the large paw that covered the Beast's bicep. The Beast looked up with a pained expression on his face. Junmyeon's eyes softened...maybe he wasn't so bad after all... "L-let me help you... I'll be right back..." Junmyeon whispered. Junmyeon left and grabbed a bowl of water and a towel from the kitchen, along with a rag. He approached the Beast again, and gingerly dipped the towel into the water and wrung it out. He once again placed a hand on the Beast's paw, "May I see it?" He asked gently. The Beast removed his hand slowly, revealing four moderate looking slashes on his bicep. Junmyeon sighed and began cleaning the wound with the towel, earning a growl from the monster. "THAT HURTS!" The monster roared. The objects that had been looking on at them from afar flinched at his tone. "Well if you hold still it won't hurt as much!" Junmyeon said tightening his grip on his arm. "Well this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run away!" The monster fired back. "Well if you hadn't yelled at me, I wouldn't have run away!" Junmyeon said raising his voice. "You shouldn't have been in there!" The monster yelled back. "And you should learn to control your temper!" Junmyeon yelled back, equally frustrated, but also sympathetic...he had saved him after all... Junmyeon sighed as he finished cleaning the wound, and then wrapped it up with the rag. "There..." Junmyeon gently grazed his fingers over the wrapped wound, eyes soft and sympathetic, "And thank you for saving me..." he breathed. The Beast stared at him with widened eyes... "Um...y-you're welcome." The Beast said trying to muster a smile... The objects turned away smiling...maybe things would work out...just maybe...


	7. The Boy Who Cried Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter in Sehun's Point of View, the next chapters will be longer.

Meanwhile Sehun rode back into town, frantic and heartbroken. His beloved older brother had just been taken away from him by a monster. He would never see him again...unless he got help... He ran to Jongdae's tavern, he knew exactly who he would ask... He dismounted the horse and tied it up, and burst into the tavern where he saw a lot of the townspeople listening to Jongdae sing for them. Sehun spotted him and ran to him, "Zitao!" He called grabbing the attention of the other boy. "Sehun, it's just Tao, how many times do I have to tell you!" Tao rolled his eyes. "Tao" Sehun panted, "I need your help... it's Junmyeon!" He said panicked. Tao gave him a confused look... "What about Jun? He went after you when your horse showed up without you...wait where is he? How did you get here if he isn't with you?" Tao asked. "Jun was kidnapped by a monster in that castle that's kind of far from here!" Sehun said his voice laced with worry. Tao blinked at him before bursting out laughing. "What! O-oh my god Sehun that's too good!" Tao managed out in between gasps of laughter. "It's not funny I'm serious!" Sehun whined. "Sure you are, and I'm sleeping with Jongdae!" Tao cackled. Sehun rolled his eyes and stormed out to go seek help elsewhere...he obviously couldn't do this by himself, but if no one believed him then how would he save his brother?


	8. Something There

A few days had passed since the incident with the wolves, and Junmyeon and the Beast had begun to act kinder to each other, and spend more time together. The Beast stood in front of a window that over looked the castle gardens, and sighed. Minseok, Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol stood next to him and watched Junmyeon walk through the gardens and sigh happily in the snow. "I've never felt this way about anyone..." Yifan sighed, "I want to do something for him...but what?" He asked turning to the objects next to him. "Well you could go with items that are not intended to last like chocolate, flowers, promises- Ow!" Kyungsoo listed off cynically before Minseok nudged him, shaking his head. "No it had to be something special, something that sparks his interests- THAT'S IT!" Minseok said suddenly. Everyone looked at him intrigued. "The library!" Minseok yelled smiling, "He loves to read!" Smiles bloomed on everyone's faces "That's perfect..." Yifan sighed softly. He walked to his chambers and glanced in his vanity mirror, sighing at his horrid appearance... he had started wearing nice clothing again, but that didn't distract from the fact that he was still physically a monster. He ran his paws through his hair and adjusted his suit jacket, before walking down to the gardens to get Junmyeon. "Junmyeon..." he called gently, causing the young male to turn in his direction... He looked stunning...rosy cheeks from the frosty wind, snowflakes adorning his perfectly styled medium brown hair, and a smile full of perfectly straight teeth that matched the color of the soft snow around him... Yifan felt his heart rate quicken. "I have something to show you." He said and gestured for Junmyeon to join him inside. Junmyeon quickly joined him inside, shrugging off his cloak and hanging it up, dusting snow off of him before going any further into the castle. "Alright close your eyes and take my hand...it's a surprise..." Yifan said gently offering his large paw. Junmyeon hesitantly obliged and took it. Carefully Yifan guided him through the castle and walked him into the library, which the objects had made quick work of tidying up. "Can I open them yet?" Junmyeon asked with a smile. "Go ahead." Yifan breathed, anxious to see his reaction. Junmyeon opened his eyes and gasped, his eyes sparking as he looked at the massive shelves filled with books all around him. "I-I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in one place in my whole life!" Junmyeon breathed. "Y-you like it?" Yifan asked nervously. "It's wonderful!" Junmyeon smiled. "Then it's yours." Yifan smiled. "Thank you so much!" Junmyeon squeezed his paw in thanks. Minseok, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Jongin looked on in awe, bright hopeful smiles adorning their faces. "Would you look at that." Minseok sighed happily. Chanyeol laughed happily "I knew it would work!" He cheered. "It is very encouraging..." Kyungsoo breathed, trying to suppress his excitement. "Isn't this exciting!" Baekhyun sighed dreamily looking at Chanyeol. "Come on Jongin we have work to do in the kitchen for tonight." Minseok said hopping away with the teacup. Kyungsoo turned to Chanyeol and Baekhyun and said, "Alright enough gawking, we have work to do, so get on it you two, and don't screw around." Kyungsoo shot them both a glare. The two smiled and took off down the halls to get cleaning. While the objects began cleaning the castle and brightening up the rooms, Yifan and Junmyeon walked out into the gardens again, attempting to feed the little birds that flitted about around them. Junmyeon was able to lure some into his hand, while Yifan only managed to scare them away. Junmyeon laughed lightly, and took his hand and showed him how to do it gently, and before long a little sparrow flew into Yifan's paw. Yifan smiled at him and Junmyeon felt his stomach flip. They continued to walk through the gardens, but then Junmyeon had an idea and balled up a handful of snow and threw it at Yifan, causing him to whip around shocked. Junmyeon stifled laughter behind his hand, until he was hit with a snowball from Yifan. The laughed and continued to pelt each other with snow until they were covered. They went inside and smiled softly at each other before parting their separate ways, "I'll meet you at the top of the stairs before dinner." Yifan said before leaving. Junmyeon nodded, and headed to his own chambers. "Yifan, tonight is the night!" Chanyeol smiled excitedly. Yifan sighed, "I don't know if I'm ready for this." Kyungsoo glared at him dead panned, "You don't have time to be timid...be bold, daring...we know you are." He said. Yifan nodded, slicking the longer fur on his hair back and donning a blue formal suit. "There will be music, dinner and dancing!" Jongin sighed, "It'll be perfect...I can't wait to dance again." He stared off into space dreamily. Chanyeol and Yifan laughed at his statement. "You care for him don't you?" Minseok asked. "More than anything." Yifan sighed, still not satisfied with his appearance. "Well then, just be yourself, and when the time is right tell him how you feel." Minseok said with a smile. With one last adjustment of his suit jacket he nodded at his reflection and took a deep breath. Meanwhile Luhan had given Junmyeon a creamy whitish-yellow dress shirt with a gold suit vest, and gold fitted dress pants to wear. He finished tying the gold bow tie that completed his ensemble, and walked over to the mirror on the vanity in his room, and ran his fingers through his waved updo, happy with how he looked, he ignored the small flutters he felt in his stomach and bid the friendly wardrobe goodbye and headed towards the stairs.


	9. Tale As Old As Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end!!! I might be able to finish it tonight!!!

Baekhyun knocked on Yifan's chamber doors, "Junmyeon is waiting for you!" He said with a wink. Yifan gathered all of his confidence and strode down the halls and caught sight of the handsome man waiting for him atop the stairs opposite him. He smiled at him in awe, and they both walked down their respective set of stairs and met in the middle, bowing to each other. "You look amazing..." Yifan said softly. Junmyeon blushed, scratching his neck, "Y-you clean up well too..." he stuttered, feeling flattered. Yifan offered him his paw as they walked down the remaining stairs towards the ballroom. The doors opened and Junmyeon gasped as he saw the large elegant room inside. He spotted the sweet piano known as Yixing he met a few days ago and waved at him. Yixing began to play soft chords and Yifan bowed to him, and the two began to waltz. Junmyeon smiled up at him amused, "You know, for someone as tall as you, you are very skilled on you feet." He said. Yifan laughed, "Thank you, but no one dances better than Jongin, Yixing and Minseok." He said. Junmyeon smiled at the thought, and glanced over at the objects who were watching them in sheer glee. Yifan spun him, and as the music slowed, he dipped him. Junmyeon smiled up at him, and was pulled back to him feet, "That was wonderful, thank you..." He said. Yifan took his hand and let him out onto a balcony that looked out onto the gardens under the stars. Junmyeon sighed in bliss, closing his eyes smiling. Yifan stared at him, taking in every inch of his being. "J-Junmyeon...Are you happy here?" He asked tentatively. Junmyeon thought for a minute before glancing off towards the forest and said "Yes..." Yifan's eyebrows furrowed. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Junmyeon sighed looking down at his feet, "I just wish I could see my brother...I just really miss him..." he said sadly... Yifan's eyes softened, but then they brightened, "There's a way." He said. Junmyeon's eyes brightened, and he followed Yifan into the dark room where the rose was. Yifan handed him a mirror, "Here, this mirror will show you anything...anything you wish to see." He explained. Junmyeon took it gingerly, "Is like to see my brother please..." he said. The mirror flashed bright white before displaying an image of Sehun curled up in his bed crying and he held the scarf Junmyeon gave him. He felt his heart ache, "He...he looks so sad..." Junmyeon muttered. "Then you must go to him." Yifan said. Junmyeon looked at him bewildered. "Go...Your brother needs you...I release you from this castle." Yifan said, eyes cast downwards. "T-thank you...I-" Junmyeon started, tears of joy forming in his eyes. "Take this with you though, so you can remember me, and all of us here...please...don't forget us." Yifan begged him sadly. Junmyeon smiled gratefully, before standing on his toes and kissing his cheek, "I could never forget you...thank you." He said before making his way down to the castle doors, and mounting the horse Yifan had at the castle. Yifan watched with sad eyes as he watched Junmyeon ride off, away from him forever... "Well Yifan! In just a few short hours the curse should be broken and we'll all be back to ourselves!" Chanyeol said from behind him. "I let him go..." Yifan sighed. "YOU WHAT?!" The objects yelled. "His brother misses him and I can tell that he can't stand to see him in pain...it's just not right to keep him here like that..." Yifan said sadly, walked away from them.


	10. Kill The Beast!

Junmyeon quickly rode back to town, eager to see his brother, the minute he caught sight of the town lights, he gripped the reins even tighter and urged the horse to go faster. He slowed down as he entered the outskirts of town, only to be seen by none other than Jongdae, who was instantly at his side. "Junmyeon! You're okay!" He cried. "None of us knew where you were! And Sehun hasn't left your house in a week, and refuses to talk to anyone...we thought you were dead!" He yelled. Junmyeon nodded ignoring him, and approached his house, dismounting the horse and running inside. "Sehun!" He called, "J-Junmyeon?!" He heard his brother from upstairs. Sehun came to the top of the stairs and saw Junmyeon and gasped, instantly running towards him. Junmyeon enveloped him in a tight hug and held him close. "I'm so happy you're here! Did he hurt you?!" Sehun asked, looking his brother up and down. "No!" Junmyeon smiled happily, "Sehun, he's incredibly kind actually...he's the one who released me so I could be with you...he was just scared and hurt that night..." Junmyeon explained, with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Jun...you love him don't you..." Sehun asked knowingly. Junmyeon wrung his hands and ghosted his fingers over the mirror in his pocket... "I....Yes...I do..." He smiled sadly. "Then if you're happy, I'm happy... Go to him...Maybe if it's alright I can come too?" Sehun told him. "Sehun-" Junmyeon started. "No, you've finally found someone Jun...don't supress it for me." Sehun said. Junmyeon nodded, realizing how much his brother had grown up. He turned and walked outside only to see Jongdae and Tao standing there. "So your little brother isn't crazy...there really is a beast?" Jongdae sneered at him. "Jongdae, this doesn't concern you." Junmyeon brushed him off. Jongdae grabbed his wrist and turned him to face him. "Let me see him Jun." Jongdae said, eyes dark. Junmyeon shakily reached for the mirror in his pocket... "S-show me t-the beast..." he said to the mirror. The mirror flashed and displayed Yifan standing next to the rose staring at it longingly. Jongdae snatched the mirror from him and looked at the image inside, before looking at Junmyeon and laughing "This?! You love this?! Hah! Do you not see what lies right before your eyes?! Why would you love this when I already love you?!" Jongdae asked incredulously. "Because he truly loves me, not just the idea of me... plus, he's better looking on the inside than you are." Junmyeon spat at him. Jongdae's eye twitched, "Well Junmyeon we'll see how this lovely little monster of yours actually stands against the town." Jongdae smirked, taking off towards the center of town. "Everyone! Everyone! Listen! Junmyeon had returned! And what took him has been revealed!" Jongdae yelled, earning gasps and whispers from the townspeople gathered around him. "This monster stole him away!" He said turning the mirror to the people, eliciting shouts of horror from them. "And he'll do the same to all of us! Unless we fight back and protect ourselves!" He yelled, garnering shouts of agreement from the townspeople. "Wait!" Junmyeon cried, pushing his way through the sea of people. "He's not a monster! See I'm here and I'm fine! Just because he looks different doesn't mean we should hurt him!" He begged. The townspeople ignored him and went and grabbed what they could to defend themselves, and followed Jongdae in an angry, and vengeful march to the castle. Junmyeon mounted the horse he had rode in on and took off towards the castle, he hoped he wouldn't be too late...


	11. The Beast Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE CHEN I SWEAR! IT'S JUST THIS WAS HIS ROLE IN THE FIC...PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

Junmyeon was able to arrive at the castle before Jongdae and the townspeople, and made quick work of dismounting the horse and running inside. "CHANYEOL! KYUNGSOO! MINSEOK! BAEKHYUN! JONGIN! LUHAN! YIXING!" He yelled into the castle. "J-Junmyeon?! Y-you're back?!" He saw Chanyeol poke his head out from the stair railings. "YES! AND I NEED HELP!" He yelled frantically. "The townspeople know about Yifan, and are coming to kill him!" Junmyeon yelled. Chanyeol' eyes widened, "I'll get the others!" He said darting off. Junmyeon propped a chair under the grand door handles before going off to devise a plan. As Jongdae and the crowd of townspeople approached the entrance of the castle, he hardened his stare on the castle. He did not want to necessarily kill the Beast himself, as it wasn't his nature to do so...however, so blinded by his own selfish desires, Jongdae wanted nothing to stand between himself and Junmyeon. He strode up to the door of the castle, and attempted to push them open, growling when he realized that they were blocked in some fashion. He motioned for Tao to join him next to the door, both of them pushed until the chair behind the door slipped letting them through. "AND NOW!" Jongdae heard someone yell, and suddenly him and Tao were drenched in tea. He wiped his eyes and glared, but couldn't see anyone except for...was that teapot moving?! Frustrated he stormed off into the castle leaving the townspeople to fight the moving objects...He had a mission... He made his way up the staircase unnoticed amidst the fighting... He spotted a bluish glow spilling from a dark looking room...he walked towards it, and opened the door, he saw the beast inside, with his back turned to him. Jongdae smirked, "So you're the monster Junmyeon's fallen for?" He asked boldly, causing the Beast to whip around. "Who are you?!" He growled. "Someone who is right for Junmyeon. We can do this two ways...one, you can surrender and cut all ties with him... or two, which I really don't want to do...we can fight." He said glowering. The Beast furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes, before lunging at him. Jongdae's eyes widened, dodging him by mere centimeters. Panicking, he ran out onto the balcony, where they would have more space to duel. His breath was ragged and he was internally panicking as he was face to face with this monster. Suddenly Junmyeon ran out in between them. "ENOUGH!" He yelled. "You leave him alone Kim Jongdae! I swear if you touch him, you'll be fighting me next!" He grumbled dangerously. "Oh sweet Junmyeon, I'm only trying to show you that you deserve better than this!" Jongdae said gesturing at the Beast. "Listen. He may look like that, but when will you learn that looks aren't all to a person?! Personality and a heart make a person...and I can see with your desires and greed that there is nothing worth my time in your heart. So I advise you Kim Jongdae, to collect your posse, reflect on your actions, and get it through your head that I'm not interested in you, and leave." Junmyeon said gesturing towards the doorway. Jongdae gulped...he was right...he really had been blinded by greed and vanity... He nodded sheepishly and awkwardly left, taking the townspeople with him, shutting the grand doors behind him.


	12. Human Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for this one!!! Next up in this collection, Alice In Wonderland! So stay tuned for that!!! I'm so glad you've enjoyed this, I certainly had so much fun writing it!!! Enjoy the last chapter!

After they had gone Junmyeon turned around to face Yifan, who looked absolutely stunned. "Y-you came back..." he breathed. Junmyeon smiled up at him and took his paws, "Of course I did...You're not the monster everyone sees you as...my brother understands, and he'd actually like to live here too... and I do want to stay here...with you." Junmyeon said earnestly. Yifan picked him up and spun him around, "Junmyeon! I cannot thank you enough...I-....I love you..." Yifan said hesitantly. Junmyeon beamed at him, "I love you too Yifan..." He whispered before cupping his face, and kissing him. Yifan set him down in surprise, but also because he felt strange... "Y-Yifan...are you alright?" Junmyeon looked at him in concern. The object joined him, looking on in concern. "I...I feel-" Yifan started, but befor he could finish, a huge flash of white light enveloped him, and Junmyeon had to shield his eyes and look away, once it began to fade Junmyeon squinted at the cloud of white smoke that was left behind, he made out a shape, but was confused... After the smoke dissipated, out stepped a very tall young man dressed in a red dress shirt with gold lace accents, and fitted black dress pants, with perfectly styled honey brown hair that had little streaks of blonde in it, strong dark eyebrows, deep brown eyes that Junmyeon could feel himself getting lost in, sculpted features and a very attractive face, and a beautifully brilliant white smile. "Y-Yifan?!" Junmyeon asked shocked, did this mean..."You're the Prince!" He breathed. Yifan scratched the back of his neck and blushed, "W-well yeah...I am...but that doesn't matter!" He smiled down at Junmyeon. "Yifan...excuse me, but wow...you're incredibly good looking." Junmyeon couldn't help himself from saying it. Yifan's blush darkened. "Thank you Junmyeon..." Suddenly another flash enveloped the objects that stood behind them. Startled by the light, both turned around to watch what was happening. Just as it did to Yifan, the light faded leaving a cloud of smoke, and two figures remained in the smoke. As it faded Junmyeon took in the real faces behind the little living objects he had befriended. An equally tall young man with medium brown hair and a wide grin filled with pearly white teeth looked back at him, clothed in a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, a navy suit vest and tight fitting black dress pants. Next to him stood another man who the first man had his arm around, who came up to about his shoulder who had honey brown hair like Yifan, and a cheeky smile; he wore an ensemble similar to the first man, except his shirt was black and he ware a white bow tie and a white vest. Yifan smiled opening his arms to them, "Chanyeol! Baekhyun!" He smiled hugging the two. Next a man who was shorter an inch or two shorter than Junmyeon stepped out of the smoke. He had hair a deep shade of rich auburn, and a sweet smile; with the way he held himself, Junmyeon instantly knew it was Minseok. He wore the same thing as Chanyeol, except instead of a vest, he had an apron tied around his waist. "Minseok!" Yifan smiled seeing the curse being lifted and everyone returning to normal. The las two figures to emerge were different heights, one was around the same height as Minseok, and the other was just a few inches taller than Junmyeon himself. The tally one had tan skin and soft looking dark brown, slightly wavy hair, and the softest eyes. Meanwhile the shorter one had wide dark drown eyes and black hair that was styled in an updo similar to Junmyeon's; he had full lips and a small smile on his face. Both were clad in the same dress shirt, dress pants, and suit vest ensemble as the others. They both joined the massive group hug that was forming as Yifan called out their names, "Jongin, Kyungsoo!" They all cheered and smiled, before footsteps were heard down that hall and coming up the stairs. A man with jet black wavy hair and a set of prominent dimples appeared at the top of the stairs, and the other person who had previously been running down the hall, was a man with blonde hair, and a feminine face. "Yixing! Luhan! You turned back too!" Yifan yelled beaming at the two remaining people. Junmyeon looked at the sweet scene lovingly, before they all broke apart and turns to him. "You broke the curse, you set us free! Thank you!" Baekhyun cheered. Junmyeon took in how everyone really looked, before turning to Yifan, smiling. The next day Junmyeon had Sehun move into the castle with them, and unlike the first time he was here, he enjoyed it. He had hit it off with several of the castle workers, especially Chanyeol, Jongin, and Luhan... Junmyeon watched as Chanyeol and Baekhyun ran away from Kyungsoo hand in hand, laughing as the latter chased the, for pranking him. Yixing sat playing the piano, while Minseok read a book in one of the parlor chairs. Sehun and Luhan chatted animatedly by the fireplace, and Jongin was nodding off in a chair of his own. This was his new life and he loved it... "I'm glad you like it here, and I'm still elated that you came back." Yifan said taking Junmyeon's hand in his. "I couldn't be happier." He smiled before kissing him...


End file.
